Fairy Tales Nalu
by JamieEmma
Summary: Seeking out adventure in her boring, noble life is the last thing Lucy Heartfilia could ever imagine doing. With her Father looking to wed her off to the highest bidder and Lucy just wanting her own Fairy Tale story, her life is turned on its head when a Dragon of all things offers to show her a real Fairy Tail. (Nalu)
1. Chapter 1 - The Life of a Princess

**The Life of a Princess**

My fairy tale life has always been my nightmare.

On the outside, I suppose my life looks radiant and full of possibility, however it's underlining shows my truly dark and deformed existence.

A princess, whose family has been ruling for hundreds of years and with more wealth and jewels than anyone could want. In the books I have read the princess is always depicted as a beautiful and free spirit, however that couldn't be more further from the truth in my case.

My heels grace along the stone hallway floor, stopping every few minutes to look at the paintings that hang perfectly on the walls. Family portraits dating back centuries telling me my heritage. The longer I walk in the silent hall the closer to the present I get according to the images.

After a short time the room I've been summoned to appears around the corner. Stopping shortly outside the thick wooden doors I turn left and see the portrait I never forget. A couple holding in their arms a little baby girl with glorious golden hair and large brown eyes. The couple look at her lovingly, warm smiles etched onto their faces.

My eyes drop from the image and fall on the title of the work at the bottom of the frame.

 _King Jude and Queen Layla Heartfilia with Princess Lucy Heartfilia._

That was only painted a few years before my mother Layla passed away. That painting is the only evidence that I have of my mother, and the only thing that ever told me of my fathers happiness before she passed.

Speaking of my father I turn back to the doors remembering my business of being here in the first place.

One step.

Two steps towards the door and I couldn't be closer to the wood.

 _'_ _Stop procrastinating Lucy, the longer you do the more likely you'll be punished.'_ I think to myself.

Mustering up my courage I raise my right hand and gently knock on the door. Hearing a grunt from the other side as my signal for entrance, I slowly open the barrier between me and the beast of my fairy tale – my father.

He doesn't acknowledge my presents in his large office until I am stood closer to the desk and make myself known.

"Father, you wished to speak with me." I hesitate only slightly when he looks up from the various documents that had otherwise held his attention, before I glance at down in a sign of respect or submission. Either one.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss the future. Meaning your future husband." He says calmly looking back at the documents.

I was utterly shocked. I knew that I would have no choice in the matter but I had always dreamed that I would have a prince rescue and take me away from this castle before I was paired with one of the snobby, wicked princes that I had met at rare parties and events that invited neighboring royalty.

Every night, whenever I would see the first star peak its way into the night sky I would wish that my love of my life would appear and take me from this place. I dreamt of that for so many years as I grew older. When I began reading more and more I would often put myself in the shoes of the princess who needed rescuing. That dream was sometimes even the reason that I woke up in the morning and studied how to behave like a lady for my soul mate. And now I had no chance of that becoming reality?

"W-What?" I asked in a small voice. Probably not my wisest move to question my father but that didn't stop me.

I could've handled if my father was going to yell at me for poor behavior or grades, which are the only reasons he would ever summon me to his study, but having the only dream that I had clung to for years suddenly ripped away from me was too much to handle. I couldn't seem to hold my tongue even if I wanted to.

"You're marring me off to a complete stranger? You don't care about my wants or dreams. Father all I want is to marry the one I love! Is that too much to ask? That's been my dream since forever!" My eyes widen as the words tumbled from my mouth and formed sentences that could easily have me going without supper tonight or much worst.

He raised his eyebrows only slightly at my outburst.

"Lucy, I think it would be best if you think about your next few words. You have no choice in the matter and my word will forever remain absolute." He gestured to the paper in front of him.

"There are many men who want to marry you Lucy. Some richer than others, some with larger army's than others and some with far more resources than others. With all these choices the kingdom could have great benefits from you marrying one of these men."

The want to protest must have registered on my face as my father stood slowly from his seated position uttering his words with venom and meaning.

"Don't forget, Daughter, my world is absolute. My. Power. Is. Absolute. Hell, if I wanted too I could have you marry a chimp and no one would question it! Don't forget your place of princess of this Kingdom. All your good for is to be married and produce an heir for whichever royal family I choose for you."

At those words I feel the way I've always felt – abandoned and used. In my fathers eyes I am nothing more than a tool to gain him power and wealth.

"But what about my fairy tale that I've always dreamed of?" Pathetically I ask the man before me with a small whimper in my voice.

"Fairy Tales do not exist in real life Lucy! The sooner you learn that the better. Because of this you are not aloud to read anymore of those stupid book putting false lies in your tiny little brain. You need to learn the difference between reality and fiction you stupid girl, now get out and think about your insolence!" Father bellowed out.

My eyes filled with unshed tears as I briskly waked out of the hollow room. I had over heard from the servants that the castle had once been beautiful and full of life and love. However I find that hard to believe when the man who runs this very castle is like its stonewalls and floors, cold and void of any emotion.

Before I know where my feet have taken me I am in front of the large double doors of the library. Reaching out with my right hand I touch the cold golden knob with my fingertips slowly placing my whole palm over the round doorknob.

Before I can twist it and be welcomed by the silent, musky library that holds my fictional friends that live in stories a guard comes up towards me and gently holds my elbow drawing me from my thoughts.

"I am sorry Princess, however we have been given word from your father that you are not permitted to enter the library. We have also been asked to clear any books that aren't for study from your room."

I look down remembering my fathers words from just a few minutes ago when he 'band' me from reading any more books.

I sadly nodded and turned in the direction of my room. Slowly I made my way through another long stone hall that lead off to a series of unused rooms. This floor was practically a ghost town, I often feared leaving my room at night incase of monsters hiding in the shadows on the silent floor, however I have now grown accustomed to the loneliness of this part of the castle.

I suppose that if my mother hadn't died that this floor would be filled with brothers and sisters. I often think to myself that if she were still alive that we could have all been a big, loving family.

Arriving at my room I see that my door is open, two servants are picking up my books that are kept in a pile near my study desk by the window.

'He was serious when he said that I couldn't read, huh.'

I felt sad watching the piles of books be hauled out of my room, without them it seemed empty and spacious. It was silly however I felt as if those characters, fictional as they may be, were my friends who I understood and could relate too.

The final servant left the room looking back at me with pity in his eyes as he shut the door. With a click that's when everything that had happened today came crashing down onto me.

I felt myself shed the large, frilly dress that I wore to meet with my father and climb sloppily into my nightclothes. My vision was blurred with tears as I crawled into my bed amongst the many blankets and pillows. I buried my head between the pillows as I cried for myself.

My hand touched a hard object under a pillow; carefully pulling it out I saw it was my mothers' copy of her favorite book – the Beauty and the Beast. I had been reading it last night and guess I fell asleep with it, however that may now be a blessing as this very well could be the final fairy tale I ever get my hands on.

I don't remember much about my mother, except she would always read this book to me. Before she died she had given me this book, telling me that it reminded her of her fairy tale. She had thought of my father as a Beast whom she changed when she met him, she hadn't even been a proper lady yet she managed to marry him and was well respected by the citizens of the Kingdom.

 _'_ _To me mother he will always be a beast.'_

I clutch the book to my chest as I close my eyes wanting this horrid day to be over.

Today not only was I had my dream of freedom ripped when I was told that I would be married off in the near future to a stranger. Then to further my 'punishment' my father took my books – my friends from me within a matter of minutes.

This is the wonderful life of the Princess Lucy Heartfilia.

 **A/N**

Just a quick Thank You for reading, let me know what you think and it will be a big help.

Thanks Jamie x


	2. Chapter 2 - In Search of a Dragon

**In Search Of A Dragon**

The light flittered in through the gaps in the leaves waking me up only slightly, letting me turn onto my stomach in hopes of more sleep. My comrade however, seemed to have a different idea nuzzling against my face.

"Natsu~ It's time to wake up…" sung my blue cat Happy.

You may be thinking something along the lines of 'blue cat? Is he crazy or colour blind?' but no I am telling the truth. In this world, unusual hair colours aren't the strangest things to come across. In fact, little Happy here can sprout wings and fly, so yeah, being blue isn't the only weird thing about my little buddy.

"Happy… Five more… minutes…" I groan wanting to savour the sleep that I knew I wouldn't be lucky enough to get.

"Nu-Hu Natsu, we're looking for Igneel today, _remember_."

At that name I sit up straight and shake the leaves out of my hair. Sleeping on the ground in the middle of the forest is slightly strange, however I have been doing that a lot lately.

In case you're wondering Igneel is my father who disappeared back in the year X777. Since then I have been searching for him, and whatever little piece of information I overhear about him, I go and investigate.

Recently I have been going out looking for him more and more, leaving my cosy little house I share with Happy and sleeping on the cold, wet grass at night travelling between kingdoms and villages.

Currently Happy and myself are on our way to a large kingdom about three days time from Magnolia, the town where we live. From the little that I've heard about this Kingdom is that it is ruled quite harshly by their king, Jude Heartfilia. It also seems very remote compared to the other kingdoms in Fiore.

I've never gone to this place before, however if there is a chance that Igneel is there I have to find out. I can't let him disappear again.

I stand and look down at Happy who is, well, happily staring at me, glad he had something that could get me to move instead of sleep all day.

"Ready to go little buddy?" I smile when I see him pull a fish out of his pack.

"Aye Sir!" He says enthusiastically now with a small fish hanging from his mouth.

Laughing I start making my way towards this Kingdom. We have already walked for two full days, so by this afternoon we should have made it to our destination. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited, this time I have a feeling that something good is going to happen, so I really think Igneel will be there.

Happy and I mindlessly chatter as we walk through the lush forest, it was in the middle of spring so the flowers were in full bloom and trees a vibrant green. From the nights of sleeping on the ground the grass was also much softer than it was in winter.

By midday the fact that I had neglected to find breakfast was taking its toll on me and my stomach, which was rumbling loudly, probably scaring away any critters that could've been my lunch.

"Hey Happy, mind waiting here while I go get somethin' to eat?"

"No, I'll be here with my fish~" he sung happily nibbling on another fish that had come from his pack. Honestly I didn't know how he can fit so many into his little green sash. They all seem fresh too, because none smell rotten, and trust me when I say that I'd be the first to complain about that.

I walk away from the cat, further into the trees and shrubs. I find a comfortable place to stand for a small while and freeze. My ears pick up silence until a small rustling sound not too far from where I am. Silently I pounce on my prey, which happens to be a small cottontail. Quickly I wring its neck so it dies quickly and reasonably painlessly.

I take out my hand that isn't holding the body and start to use my magic. Yup that's right, I'm a mage who has the ability to set myself aflame, eat fire and occasionally transform into some hybrid Dragon-Human creature. Traditionally my style of magic is referred to as 'Dragon Slayer Magic' because it is one of the only types of magic able to kill a Dragon.

So if you haven't figured out already I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. My magic defiantly comes in handy at times like this when I can cook my food quickly so I don't need to eat it raw.

Walking back to where Happy is I munch on my food, my stomach grateful for the meal.

"Hey Natsu, how much further are we from this Kingdom?" Asked Happy as we started walking again.

Before I can answer a great tower appears over the canopy. A large stone palace with large stonewalls soon comes into our sights from a small hill that we were walking up.

"Ha Ha, guess that answers your question, eh?" I say, smirking at the cat that is now gawking at the sheer size of the castle. "Shut your mouth or else something will fly in there!" I laugh.

"Shut Up." He says and starts making his way down the small hill.

We come across a small-unsealed road and follow it around to a set of massive iron gates. This time it was me who gaped at the size.

 _'_ _I know a certain someone who would love to see this…'_

Walking up closer I guess that the gates must be at least several meters tall. I notice a group of four guards watching us from the other side of the gate. Feeling like they were scrutinizing us as we made our way closer I began to feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"Uh. Hey?" I say when they are close enough that I can see their faces. They are in full armour with either swords or crossbows attached to their hips.

"State your name and business here." The closest guard said coldly.

"Names' Natsu. I'm looking for someone who I think might be here." I feel as if I shouldn't ask about Igneel. These guys don't seem trustworthy at all.

"Does the person you are searching for live in this kingdom?" The same guy asked.

I shook my head in reply feeling tired just from talking to this guy. Or the long walk. _Or_ the fact that my lunch didn't quite fill me up… probably the last two.

"Then he is not here, unless you take residence in this kingdom and have proof, no one enters these gates."

Damn, three days walk for nothin'.

"Oh. Alright, thanks." I say, turning away from the gates and begin walking away. Still, I have this gut feeling that there is _something_ within those gates that I need to find. Maybe it's a clue to where Igneel is… I still have to find out.

"What a weird place…" says Happy. "I mean not letting travellers in. I've never heard of such as place."

"Yeah." I reply absently still thinking up our next move.

"Too bad we weren't allowed inside. I reckon it was large and beautiful!" cries Happy giving me an idea.

"Don't worry Happy, we are going to get in and find out anything we can on Igneel!" I shout excitedly.

"Okay! But how." Happy's face brightened dramatically, but he still looked confused.

"I don't know yet, that's half the fun." I smile and think about that stonewall.

"Surely there will be a ruin in the wall somewhere, until we find it, we should just walk around the Kingdom." I say looking down at Happy.

"Aye Sir!"

Walking around a massive Kingdom at first may have sounded like a good plan, but I'm not kidding when I say it was massive. And also seemingly had very good maintenance considering the entire way around the city, there wasn't even the slightest crack or hint at breaking anywhere in the damn wall.

The sun had started to steadily make its descent over the horizon and I had contemplated giving up briefly. Until this almost need to find out what these walls held controlled me, fueling me in my search around these walls. Unfortunately the same could not be said about Happy, who has been complaining about the walk, or fly, since we started!

Finally, right before the sun disappeared the wall thinned and became a large hedge that stretched on for a short while.

Seeing this as my only chance to get inside I looked back at Happy and gave him my cheekiest grins before diving through the thick hedge. Falling out onto soft grass I looked up and noticed I was in what seemed to be a large garden. Having heightened senses, including vision really helped in this case so I can make out most of the obstacles. After a few seconds Happy flew into my back, knocking me to the ground unexpectedly.

"Sorry Natsu." He muttered as I got up slowly.

When I stood I got a better look around now that the moon had seemingly made its appearance in the sky. I noticed that we were in fact in a garden, but it also appeared to be the garden that was leading off from the large castle that we had seen earlier.

' _Seriously, what bad planning. Anyone could get through that hedge and be able to waltz right up to this king that clearly like his stone walls and kill him.'_ I can't help but think.

I do however take small, cautious steps on the soft blades of grass, now suspicious that this is a trap because of how easy it was to get into the castle of all places.

I'm however, pulled from my thoughts when I look up to one of the many floors in the castle. A girl was staring out of her window looking up into the sky, the moon brightly shining in her face highlighting the obvious tear trails left on her beautiful face.

' _Did I just call this mystery girl, beautiful?'_ I look back up at her again, and see she is looking down and locking eyes with me.

I see her pale porcelain face framed with long golden hair. Staring straight at me with large, glass brown eyes that seem to shine into my very being.

And all I can think is _'Yes, yes she is beautiful.'_

 **A/N**

Just another thank you for reading this.

Also, every second chapter should be in Natsu's point of view from now on, just to let you know. I thought it would be more interesting that way :)

So let me know what you think of the story so far!

Thanks Jamie x


	3. Chapter 3 - Boy in the Garden

**Boy in the Garden**

Ever since the day I had an argument with my father over my life, I seem to barely be living. I wake up, eat, study, walk the halls and the gardens, go to bed and secretly read the book that I now have hidden under my mattress. This has been repeating itself for five days now.

I didn't really know what to do at first, or why I was suddenly acting this way. I soon however, decided that this is not just the loss of my books, but more so the loss of my future.

Dreams of adventure, lost. Hopes of freedom, stolen. Prayers of love, wasted.

Whatever I had wanted to be _my_ future had been destroyed and taken from me.

Worst still, I slowly started to see and hate my foolishness for believing in Fairy Tales.

At some point during my days of despair, my father had notified princes and nobles who are looking for a wife of my, 'coming of age' as he called it. Today is my first formal meeting with the possible candidates.

' _A royal Ball,_

 _Inviting bachelor princes and noblemen seeking a_

 _Bride to the Heartfilia castle,_

 _July 2_ _nd_ _, X784'_

I recall the contents of the stupid letter that was sent out days ago. Unfortunately, July 2nd is today.

Currently I have two servants brushing my hair, putting it up in a royal manner. Another applying subtle makeup to my face, and another putting finishing touches on the large pink ball gown that I am to wear tonight.

This whole party thing is way too formal for my liking anyways. I've always hated parties and balls that I have been made to go to. It always seems like too much effort, not to mention the corsets I am made to wear seem three sizes to small making it hard to breath and the heels make it harder to move around.

Tonight will be the worst of them all though. Tonight I am simply paraded around for my 'suitors'.

Looking at the dress on a wooden mannequin out of the corner of my eye I notice that the bust of the dress is quiet 'low cut'. Meaning that I will also be getting leered at most of the night.

Internally sighing, I face the mirror again, watching as my long golden locks get twisted and tightened into an 'elegant' bun on top of my head. This is just the way it's going to be now. Tonight, most likely, is only one of the many events I will now have to attend with my father in order to meet potential husbands. And I will also need to be on my best behaviour, or who knows what will happen to me.

Finally, once my hair is secure and my face is heavy, most of the attendants leave the room for last minute tidying. Leaving me with a singular servant who helps me get into my dress, and I was very much correct when I said it showed a lot of my bust.

Slipping my heels on I look at myself in the mirror once more. No longer am I a foolish child, but nearly and adult. Perhaps that is what being an adult means, giving up your happiness for the sake of others – in my case the kingdom. That is probably the reason Peter Pan never wanted to grow up.

Soon I hear music and know that I can't spend any longer looking in the mirror. Hoping this night will end quickly I walk to the large ballroom that is at the other end of the castle.

Before I push open the doors that lead into the place that will hold snobby and perverted men I send a quick prayer to the heavens.

 _'Please let this go smoothly.'_

As I had predicted, many of the men that I had greeted already had stared down at my breasts more than at my face. Few even attempted to hug me, however I politely averted myself to another group of guests.

Fortunately, not only single males arrived at the event, many royal and noble women and their daughters also made an appearance.

As the welcoming comes to a close, I notice that the sun has gotten closer to the horizon. Soon the main dinner will be served and the dancing will begin.

The dances will be the _worst!_ I can't just slip away to greet more people or decline every time. It is the perfect excuse for some of these grimy men to touch me, even if only a little.

"Lucy!" bellowed my father with his 'fake happy' tone.

Making my way through the crowd I see that he is not alone. Three men, about my fathers' age, are standing around him.

"Yes father?"

"Lucy, I just wanted to introduce you to the three men who are your top suitors." Father says, smiling rather greedily at me.

 _'These men? They are easily double my age. Seriously? I mean that's just disturb-'_

My thoughts are cut off abruptly to a sharp sting of pain in my left check that cracked my head to the side.

Seeing my father with his hand raised, it dawns on me that he just backhanded me.

"You insolent little brat! How DARE you insult these men? They have far more meaning than you ever will." Hissed my father bringing his red face closer to my own.

 _'D-Did I just say that aloud?'_

"S-Sorry" I bow towards the men quickly, attempting to fix my mistake.

"Don't forget, my dear, my word is absolute. You will marry one of these men within the next month. You are just a trade for money and power. Never forget." His voice is a mere whisper that carries the venom of a snake.

"If I'm not a real daughter to you, then what do you care if I marry one of these men?" I mutter, hoping he didn't hear me.

Unfortunately, he pulls his face away and glares at me still.

"You're right, I don't see you as my daughter. Who would want to?"

And with that he turns his head and stalks away through the crowd of onlookers that must have watched the entire 'show'.

Hearing what I always thought was true was still harsher than the slap. My eyes glazed over and my mouth drew into a tight line.

Turning away from everyone all I wanted to do was hide. Pushing past guests and servants, I finally made my way to the doors that lead me into the hellish place. Furiously opening the doors I made my way down long corridors and up sets of stairs until I finally reached my room.

Ripping at the countless pins in my hair I finally pulled my locks from their prison like bun. My eyes finally spilt over after I scrubbed my makeup off in a frenzy.

Grabbing the copy of 'The Beauty and the Beast' from under my bed I walked to the window and looked out at the full moon adorning the sky.

 _'Please, please mum, if you have anything to give me, please give me a chance at freedom. I'm not sure how much longer I can handle this…'_

Sighing at myself I looked down to the gardens only to find myself staring into the eyes of a pink haired boy.

His eyes were a dark green, almost black in the poor moonlight.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I didn't move from my spot, and neither did he.

 _'I wonder who he is. I've never seen him before, I'd remember pink hair surely.'_

The boy's face grew as pink as his hair while his gaze turned towards the ground. Following his gaze I saw a bright blue cat by his feet. Or at least I think it was a cat.

I had to look twice at the small being that was standing on two feet with a sash over his back. And he was _blue._ Seriously, what is with these two strangers? Both with odd hair colour and equally odd aura surrounding them.

I don't know what it was, but this boy with pink hair had caught my attention. I just had this want to find out more about him and why he's here… And that's what I'm going to do.

Before I have fully comprehended what I was doing I found myself rushing down stairs, kicking of my pesky heels as I made my ungraceful decent.

Soon I find myself at the door that leads into the gardens. Clutching my book that I still had tightly in my grasp I pushed to door open, stepping into the cool night air.

However, the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" I called tenderly. I didn't think I'd scare him off, perhaps I was imagining him all along.

 _'Maybe, just maybe, I am finally going crazy. Yup, that is a perfectly reason-'_ my thoughts were cut off by a rustling sound. Turning I see the boy climbing out of a large bush.

"What were you doing in there?" I giggle.

"Ah. Sorry, I just didn't know if you were calling guards or somethin'." he spoke roughly, blushing slightly.

"No. I didn't call any guards." I smile.

"Ha ha, thanks." He smiled back, a radiant and boyish smile lit up his face and made my heart beat quicken slightly.

"No problem… I'm Lucy by the way."

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet 'cha."

 _'Yes, yes it is.'_

"So then Natsu, can I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well, the thing is that I'm sorta, not supposed to be in here…" he trailed off sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" I'm too curious now not to let _that_ slide.

"Well… I… ya know, kinda snuck in through the bush…" He says casually as he runs his hand through his messy pink locks.

"…Pardon?" Well, I wasn't expecting that answer.

"Yeah. You see, I'm here looking for my father Igneel. I overheard someone from my town that there was a real dragon that live here, and I thought it might be him."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone in this kingdom named Igneel. And my father is often called a 'dragon' because of the way he rules over everything. Even me" I mutter the last part, however he seemed to have heard it clearly.

"Aw, so there isn't even a _real_ dragon here. That's a disappointment."

"Well, dragons don't exist, so you would never find a 'real' dragon."

Natsu's face goes from disappointed to complete shock, than finally to hurt as if I had offended him.

"WHAT? Of course dragons are real. Jeez, have you been living under a rock or somethin'?" he asks loudly, as if he couldn't believe his ears that dragons weren't real.

"Dragons only exist in Fairy Tales, there is no way that they're real." I explain, holding up the book that has been firmly clutched in my right hand this entire time. "They are just made up for children, fairies, mermaids and everything magical."

"What on Earth Land are you on about? Of course magic exists, watch this…" He puts his hand between us. I stare at his hand for quite some time.

 _And…_ nothing happens.

"Damn, what's this? Why can't I use my magic?" he asks as he stares at his hand expectantly.

I felt sorry for him, clearly he was missing a few normal brain cells, but he did seem to have good intentions.

"Its oka-" I start.

"I'VE FOUND THE PRINCESS AND SHE IS WITH A TRESSPASSER!" shouts a guard coming out of the castle along with another large group of them.

"Shit." Natsu mutters as he gets into a fighting stance.

"GET HIM!" the head guard shouts orders at men that now pour out of the castle.

Natsu grabs my hand and pulls me as he begins running.

"Come with me, I'll show you a real 'Fairy Tale'…"

 **A/N**

Hey guys, another big thank you for reading my story and those of you who have reviewed and followed the story. If I'm honest I don't really have a plan for this work, so I'm just going with the flow. I do have a few ideas, which will be revealed in time to come, so I hope you like them. Anyway EXAM BLOCK is coming up soon, so I may be out of action for a week or two.

Anyway thanks again and wish me luck!

Jamie x


	4. Chapter 4 - Knight Chase

**Knight Chase**

 _'What in the bloody hell am I doing?'_ I think as I throw myself at the thick hedge with the blonde beauty attached to my hand. _'I don't even know the girl, but there I go sproutin' some shit about showing her Fairy Tail.'_

"Hey, what are you doin-" I hear her say as I propel both of us at the large green wall of twigs and thorns.

"Come on! We can't let 'em catch us!" I shout still dragging her along.

I don't know where Happy is but he can take care of himself. We haven't made it more than 20 meters from the Kingdoms walls before a sudden realization hit me. _Hard._

 _'If this chick hasn't even heard of magic before, how the hell would she know what Fairy Tail is?'_

Slowing to a stop I turn to her, she was panting slightly and using her free hand to remove leaves from her golden hair. Releasing her hand she smiles thankfully as she 'un-dirties' herself more efficiently.

She opens her mouth to say something when I realize that we are still too close to the kingdom to talk.

Getting up into her personal space I whisper to her, "We need to head further into the forest… it will be safer there. You okay to keep going?"

After a slight pause she nods her head gracefully.

Smiling I take her hand again, even though it isn't as necessary as it was before, it was still nice to hold her hand.

 _'Jeez mate, what type of soppy crap have you got going on?'_

Happy still isn't with us so I pull her under a tree, which has thick leaves hanging down, blending us into its trunk and concealing us from the outside world. However I know happy will still be able to smell us out.

"Sorry, we just have to wait for Happy." I say as I sit against the trunk.

"Happy?" she asks quizzically.

"Yeah, he's my cat. Didn't I introduce you guys? Sorry about that." I notice her face brighten into a warm smile at the mention of Happy.

"Ah yes, your cat. I saw him from my window. I must say, you two were quite the sight, pink and blue hair? May I ask if it's natural?"

"Uh, yeah. Both Happy's blue fur and my _salmon_ hair are natural." I emphasis on the 'salmon' part.

After that both of us fall into an uncomfortable silence. Lucy was rubbing her hands together with clouded over eyes, as if she were in deep thought.

"Oi, are you okay?" I ask her.

Looking up at me timidly her brown eyes look fearful and full of regret.

"M-Maybe its best if I go back…" she mumbles looking back down to her intertwined hands.

 _'Shit, she never wanted to come with me on my crazy adventure… well, I can't just walk her home or even let her go back by herself.'_

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't ask you if you even wanted to come. I understand if you want to go back. Really – I'm sorry." I say sincerely as I look at her downward head, which quickly shoots up to look me in the eye.

"No, its not your fault, its just… My father is going to be really, really angry. Maybe if I go back now I won't get into so much trouble…"

"So… you _want_ to go back to a place where you'll get punished? Never would have guessed that." I off handedly mentioned. Seriously, never would've thought that of her.

Looking up at me sharply her eyes harden a little before she spoke, "It's not really a case of me _wanting_ to go back to that place. Its just that, well, its all I've ever known." She looks down at her hands that are still fidgeting.

"Ya lost me." Deadpanning my response I watched her intently as her case of fidget fingers increased.

"I've never left that kingdom before. This is the first time I've left the walls… You're the first person that isn't a noble that I have met from the 'outside'. Not going to lie, I'm terrified right now."

"Are you kidding me? Why had you never just slipped out, every teen goes through a rebellious phase! Your father should be _grateful_ that I'm letting you experience youth!" I joke with her seeing her face brighten and a small smile play on her lips at my silliness.

 _'God, those smiles light up her face.'_

"Anyway, I _promised_ you that I would show you Fairy Tail, even though I doubt you've heard of the most famous mage guild in Fiore!" I proclaim. There is nothing in this world that I am more proud of than being in Fairy Tail.

"Mage Guild?"

"Yeah, its where happy and I are from. Ah geez, it's a bit hard to explain, but I guess you could say we're like a giant family. We go on jobs together, celebrate victories and protect one another. Yeah, that's what Fairy Tail is!" My smile stretched over my face, somehow managing to show most of my inhumanly sharpened teeth.

"Really? Like a family." The way Lucy's eyes started to shine at the notion of a family made me melt into her words slightly.

"Yeah," I spoke softly, "and all of their magic is totally awesome!"

Smiling at me she looked over my shoulder only to have her eyes pop out of her head. Then she did the most ears splitting scream I had ever heard.

Turning quickly to look for danger I get into a fighting stance before I notice that all that is there is Happy, with his wings out.

"Lucy, its just Happy. The wings? That's just his magic."

Once she calms down I hear it, the sound of footsteps fumbling towards us screaming 'Princess.' Thankfully, they are still far, however Lucy's scream must be leading them here.

"Look Lucy, I'm offering here, you can wait here and have your guards take you back home, or you can come with us and join Fairy Tail. You need to decide like now, right now." I say once again taking her hand in mine to gain her full attention.

She paused. I held my breath. Happy flew around us obliviously. The footsteps of at least six guards began to get closer.

"Lets go." She said strongly, nodding her head to affirm it.

Pulling her by the hand for a third time that day, I look over at Happy who is already leading the way.

As we begin running again, I can still hear the guards with my enhanced hearing. They are so close now that I can hear them talking amongst themselves. That's when I hear something rather… troubling.

"If we don't find the girl soon the King will send the Beasts out on her trail. If that happens who knows if she'll even come back in one piece…" and with those words we were too far for me to hear anything else.

 _'Beasts?'_

Moving further into the denser forests Happy began to lead us in the direction towards Magnolia.

After about three hours of walking through the forest, over varying pine needles and rocks Lucy began to whimper. Looking at her over my shoulder it became apparent that the only reason I heard the small sound was because of my 'dragon hearing', because she was at least 5 metres away from where we were.

"Lucy? You okay?" Happy asks when he noticed I wasn't walking along with him anymore.

Lucy may have already been lagging but now she was a still as stone, looking at happy with large, surprised eyes that made her look like a deer. In the moons light she also looked like she paled significantly.

"Y-You." She pointed at Happy, her mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

"You _also_ talk?" She asked finally.

Geez, if that's what's bothering her she shouldn't make a big deal outta it.

"Yeah, like I said before, its his magic." I deadpanned. Even if she had never left that goddamn kingdom in her life, she still should've heard tales of mages and their adventures.

Shaking my head slightly I get back to the real issue as I began walking closer to her. "Anyway, what's the matter?"

"I-Its just that, well, I'm barefoot and I think I just cut my foot on a stone…" She mumbled.

Becoming more alert I smelled the air around us. In amongst the smells of grass, pollen and countless animal scents was the distinct metallic tang of blood.

"Happy, do you think you could carry Lucy to that clearing we passed a few minutes ago? I don't think its smart to be walking on an open wound…"

"Aye." The cat said as he flew closer to Lucy, who tensed in his presents before being picked up with his two front paws.

Soon enough we were back at a small clearing that was large enough for us all to sleep comfortably, yet still have plenty of ground to see anybody who attempted to ambush us.

Setting Lucy down on a small bolder Happy sighed and expressed his joy about no longer carrying the girl. Crouching down right before her, she looked slightly surprised.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy asked me as I reached out to the hem of her long dress nighty – thing.

"Just chill, I'm only looking at your foot." I chuckled out. I only just met the girl, there is no way I'd do something like _that_ to her. She may be extremely pretty – beautiful even, but I was not some kind of slime to take advantage of a girl.

Looking now at the sole of her foot, I could see dirt had encrusted just about everything. However, a long cut ran on her left foot was visible from the base of her toe to the ball of her foot. Luckily it didn't look too deep, but she still had dents and other small scratches that she should have told us about.

"Happy, I need some water." I call. I was planning on wrapping up the entire foot for now to be on the safe side, but it still needed to be cleaned out first.

After cleaning her foot carefully I could see just how red and irritated the skin looked. I tore off a piece of a blanket I kept in my pack for colder nights and began gently wrapping her foot from her heel down.

Once I finished my job I looked up to her face, which held an emotion that I didn't quite understand.

"Thank you." She said smiling at me.

"No worries. Next town we see, we'll buy you some shoes." I said standing and looking around. I noticed happy had begun dozing off near where my pack lay on the ground. "Guess we sleep here tonight."

After assisting Lucy off the rock and helping her into a lying position on the ground I noticed her beginning to shiver. I guess tonight was a little chilly.

Even after I got out the remaining blanket from my bag she was still obviously cold.

 _'Guess I have no choice.'_

I sat myself down next to her. She looked up at my face and thanked me again.

"You still cold?" I asked after a while and chuck an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, I was, but… you're really warm." She mumbled snuggling into my side more.

 _'I could get used to this.'_

"Well, I guess I should start a fire." I begin. I was going to stand when I notice that Happy, who has defiantly fallen asleep, has set up firewood close to where we were sitting. Thanking him silently I lean over and alight my hand, then the firewood.

That's when I turn back to Lucy who is staring at me. Well, my hand more specifically. My hand that is still on fire. And I haven't told her about my magic.

Shit.

 **A/N**

Shitty Chapter, but it will be referenced in later chapters.

Anyway, as always, thanks for reading this far, hopefully you are enjoying the story and if you have anything that you think you could add or think should be included don't be afraid to tell me.

Sorry for the late update, but you get that :)

SO thanks again,

Jamie x


	5. Chapter 5 - Dragon Boy Dragneel

**Dragon Boy Dragneel**

 _'His hand's on fire. Like, actual burning fire. Hot, skin melting, burning fire.'_ And with these thoughts in my head I let out a terrified scream that could be heard for miles.

As this is happening, I notice that Natsu's hand go out and he moves them to cover his ears. _'Who are these people… or creatures?'_

"What's happening? Who's attacking? The guards?" Happy asks as he fly in a fighting position with his _wings_ over to Natsu.

 _'WINGS! Cats defiantly don't have wings. I don't care if Natsu says it's his 'magic' but cats just can't have wings. What's with this magic stuff anyway? Will that just be his excuses when I ask about the FLAMING HANDS!'_

"Calm it down Luce, Happy." Natsu says as he lowers his hands from his ears and Happy takes on his normal stature. "Oi, it's not nice to just start screaming bloody murder when you look at your lovely saviour." Natsu jokes, a teasing – boyish smile on his face.

"Its not like I'm screaming for no reason. What the _hell_ was that?"

"What ever are you referring too? Haha…" Trailing off, one of his hands reaches around to the back of his and began rubbing nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I seethe thrusting my hands out in front of me as if to indicate what I was talking about.

"Oh, that little thing."

"Yeah that 'little' thing."

"Well, just like Happy can fly and talk I can, uh, control fire?" He says as if it was a question as he looks at me.

"Of course it is. Magic, Magic, Magic right? Is that the only excuse you can come up with?"

"But it is Lucy. That's my magic…" He takes a few steps forward, lifting up his hand. "I'm a dragon slayer. That's what my magic is called. Igneel, who is the dragon I was looking for at your kingdom, trained me. I can use, eat, breathe fire and heaps of other cool stuff."

By the end of his explanation he had his boyish smile on his face again. "See, I'll show ya."

And with that Natsu, once again, lit his hand ablaze and kept it near my face. _'Still creepy.'_

"This… This has got to be an illusion right?" Muttering, I lift my own hand up to his flames, which, like a true fire, feels hot.

"It ain't an illusion Lucy. And don't touch my hand, cause it is real fire that can burn." He informs while pulling his hand away.

"Then why isn't it burning you?" I counter.

"Geez you're slow. I already told you, I'm a dragon slayer, I can withstand more than a little heat."

I'm rendered speechless at that explanation. Whatever this boy is, it's not human.

As I sit there, dumfounded, Natsu moves towards me. "Is she broken?" I hear Happy ask behind him.

"How the hell am I meant to know!?" He turns back towards Happy and they begin analysing what's wrong with me.

"Maybe she ate some bad fish?" Happy pondered.

"Or uncooked meat?" Natsu continued.

"Even drank some gross water maybe?" Happy.

"Perhaps dodgy sake?" Natsu.

"Or maybe even ol-"

"Shut up. Maybe instead of questioning my food, or my lack of it that matter, you should try being quiet and letting me register all this!" I scream as I snap back to reality.

"That's it! She's grumpy cause she's hungry!" Natsu proclaimed happily.

 _'True, I didn't get that much of a chance to eat anything at the party… But that's not the point!'_

"No. In case you haven't realised it yet, I have never once heard of magic outside of books or stories. You can't expect me to believe all this, can you? For all I know, this is nothing more than a dream… Yes, that's it. I would never be stupid enough to run away, leave the kingdom, especially with someone I just met, who supposably has magic. Haha, yep that's it, tomorrow I will wake up in my own comfy bed. Okay then, night. Haha." I say turning over from where I was sat on the ground and began to lay down.

I realise that I most defiantly look like a nut case, but there is no way this is real.

Just wanting to go back towards the false safety of the kingdom, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, waiting to go to sleep.

"Umm… o-kay then. Night Lucy." I hear Natsu say before a loud 'thump' is heard. I assume the giant oaf just hit the ground and fell asleep, judging from the snores that are sounding from the same direction.

With that I attempt to sleep just as easily as he had.

 _'Please, please, just be a dream… although, do I want to wake up?'_

The light flittered in through the gaps in the leaves waking me up instantly.

 _'Wait, leaves?'_

Looking around, I see a scene that was similar to my 'dream' from last night. I was in a small clearing, with large trees surrounding. A few meters away was a stack of burnt out branches, a sleeping blue cat with a green sash and a pink haired boy who was sat on top of the rock we sat on last night.

He was watching over the entire clearing by the looks, just calmly sat yet alert. When his half-lidded eyes stoped on me though, they immediately shot to full awareness.

"Hey?" He offered with a small, unsure wave.

"Uh, yeah… hey." I returned with an empty look before turning my gaze down to my nightclothes that I had absently been picking at. "So, I wasn't dreaming?"

"N-no." a chuckling Natsu answered.

This was going to be a long, awkward conversation if I didn't just ask a few of the questions that had been circling my mind between now and the first moment I saw him. "Can I ask you some things?"

"Shoot."

"Who are you?"

 _Pause._

"Duh, I thought we already did the intro's Lucy. In case you forgot I guess I'll just have to go over them again." He sighed dramatically. "Natsu Dragneel. Me. Lucy Somethin'. You. Happy. Cat eating a fish in the corner."

"Do you take me for an idiot? I'm not _you_." I bark out with clenched fists. "I know your names, but it is a lot politer to ask 'who' instead of 'what bloody creature are you'.

Holding his hands up in a 'surrender' position, Natsu looked a little uncomfortable at my slight snap.

"Is she still hungry from last night?" Asked the little blue cat through mouthfuls of raw fish. "She's still grumpy."

"Oh SHUT UP you lousy lit-" I was mid way through my mini rant when my own stomach made the ultimate betrayal. Sounds like that of a dying whale conjured from my empty belly allowing Happy's face to fall into smug satisfaction.

"Told Ya"

"Okay, fine. I'm hungry. Are you happy?" I admitted defeat.

"I _am_ Happy. Natsu, you _just_ went over our names. I think she's slow." Happy declared.

Ignoring Happy, Natsu got off his boulder and crouched down near my seated figure. "When did ya last eat?"

 _'That was unexpected. Dragon boy is what? Concerned?'_

"Uh… Yesterday afternoon."

 _'And that was only finger food.'_ I thought miserably.

Standing up again, Natsu walked towards the dense forests that surrounded us muttering something along the lines of 'be right back.'

This left me alone with the cat. The cat that was still munching on those damn fish that appear from out of no-where. The cat who's _raw_ fish was looking almost tempting.

 _'No Lucy Heartfilia. YOU will not fall this far!'_

Not so long after this though crossed my mind did Natsu return. Holding something resembling a… hunk of charred meat. That's all it looked like.

"Sorry it took so long. This guy was rather fast." Natsu said splitting the meat in half and holding some out to me.

Either noticing the uncertain look on my face or the simple fact that I didn't take the meat from his hand he sighed and lifted his half towards his face taking a large bite out of it.

"s' just rabbit." I made out from his slur of words.

 _'Wild rabbit? I've had stuffed rabbit and rabbit stew but never just… cooked rabbit.'_

I may be unsure but it's the only food I have on offer. Not to mention that Natsu was kind enough to _hunt_ it for me.

Tentatively I reach for the meat and brush my hand against Natsu's in the process. This however I think nothing of, knowing that it isn't a type of situation to be _blushing_ or _fumbling_ over a little contact.

Instantly after taking a bite into my 'food' I feel my mouth water as I force more of the slightly burned rabbit down into my starving being. Somehow, I feel as though this is better than the 'culinary masterpieces' that I've been fed since birth.

"So where are we headed?" Happy perks up after his fish is finished.

"Well, firstly we need to get Lucy some shoes. So I'm thinking that village that we passed on our way here might be a good stop. She can't walk like that!" Natsu declares and points towards my feet that I have pulled out in front of me.

He's right though. There is no way I could walk with the cuts and bruises that litter the soles of my feet. But in that case how do _I_ get to this little village if I can't walk.

"Umm. If I can't walk to the village, then how am I going to get shoes?" I ask looking up at the both of them. Happy now flying near Natsu's shoulders.

"Simple." Natsu smiles down at me. "I carry you."

 **A/N**

Let me start by saying a massive SORRY for not updating sooner. Good news is I finished Grade 11!

Anyway.

This chapter is a little more… well, fluff between these two and so will the next chapter. There will be a few dramatic events in further chapters, but until now NALU cuteness will have to suffice.

So I hope you all are having a fabulous Holiday season and if you have any feedback on this don't forget to Comment/Message. It's a big help and I thank you if you have already done so.

Thanks Jamie x.


End file.
